Schola Nova
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Tamae bersama keluarganya yang baru tiba di Jepang mencari sekolah baru. Ia pun juga mendapat sahabat. Tak hanya Tamae, ia dan Suzune juga mencari sahabat. A GAJE FANFIC! This is crossover! RnR, ne? :D Chapter 2 updated!
1. Back From England

Moshi-moshi, minna~! Chang-san kembali dalam fandom Doki-doki Tamatan :) Awalnya author ngerasa bosan, ya udah author kepikiran deh buat crossover Kamichama Karin & Doki-doki Tamatan~ Hehehe... di baca+di review, ya~! ^^

**Doki-doki Tamatan & Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Schola Nova © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJETOT, TYPO, OOC, OOT, ANEH, DLL  
**

.

.

.

**No wa yoma sete~!**

**Tamae POV**

"_Otou-sama_, kita kan sudah pindah.. Jadi, aku mau di sekolahkan dimana?" tanyaku.

"Ugh.. Ntahlah, Tama-tan.. _Gomen_, aku tidak bisa menjadi otou-san yang baik untukmu.." jawab Otou-sama.

"Sudahlah.. Jangan salahkan diri kalian dulu. Ayo minum teh ini" kata _Okaa-sama_ sambil meletakkan 3 cangkir teh.

"_Arigato_, Okaa-sama" kataku sambil mengambil 1 gelas kecil dari 3 teh itu.

"Aku akan tanya pada Kazune-kun.. Siapa tau dia bisa membantuku..." kataku.

"Teleponlah.. Aku juga kangen pembantu jorok itu~" kata Okaa-sama.

'Hah? Pembantu jorok? Maksudnya apa?' pikirku.

Otou-sama berjalan menuju tempat telepon. Kemudian, otou-sama menekan tombol-tombol dial yang ada di telepon itu.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama mau menelepon siapa?" tanyaku.

"Ahh.. Otou-san hanya mau menelepon temannya saja. Kau jangan khawatir" jawab Okaa-sama.

"Ohh..."

**Michiru POV**

Ku tekan nomor telepon Kazune. Semoga saja dia bisa membantuku. Tak lama, teleponku pun terhubung dengan telepon Kazune.

"_Halo?_"

"Kazune-kun~ Bisa bantu aku?!" tanyaku.

"_EH?! Siapa kau?! Nishikiori, ya?!_"

"Iya~ Ini aku~" jawabku sambil menangis dengan lebaynya mendengar suara orang yang sangat ku rindukan.

"_Ada apa?_"

"Ini, aku dan keluargaku baru sampai di Tokyo. Tapi, kami tidak tau mau menyekolahkan Tamae dimana.. Bisa kau bantu aku untuk mencarikannya sekolah baru? Oh iya, gimana keadaanmu sekarang? Hanazono-san juga baik-baik sajakan?" tanyaku.

"_Iya, kami baik-baik saja, kok. Kau tinggal dimana sekarang?_"

"Sekarang aku dan keluargaku tinggal di jalan Sakura nomor 17" jawabku.

"_Geez, dasar! Kau tak perlu meneleponku kalau aku bisa pergi ke rumahmu! Rumah kita hanya berhadapan tau!_"

Kazune membentakku dengan sangat keras. Dia belum berubah, ya.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku yang datang ke rumahmu~ Akan ku bawa Tamae. Lagipula, aku juga mau lihat Suzune" kataku.

"_Ya sudah, rumahku yang pagarnya bewarna hitam_"

"Siap, Kazune-kun! Aku akan datang ke rumah sekarang juga~!" ucapku.

"_Iya, aku akan menunggumu_"

Aku menutup acara teleponku dengan Kazune. Rasanya tidak sabar akan bertemu Kazune~!

"Baiklah! Tama-tan! Ayo kita pergi ke rumah Kazune-kun!" ajakku.

"Otou-sama...?"

"Pergilah, sampaikan salamku kepada pembantu jorok itu, ya.." kata Ami.

"Dia bukan pembantu jorok. Namanya, Hanazono Karin" balasku.

"Terserah" balas Ami sedikit kesal.

Langsung saja aku memeluknya.

"Jangan marah, ya~" ucapku.

Pipi Ami memerah. Yes!

"Baiklah, Tama-tan~ Ayo kita pergi!" ajakku.

Tamae mengangguk.

"Ayo, Otou-sama!" balas Tamae gembira.

Aku dan Tamae langsung pergi menuju rumah Kazune.

**Kazune POV**

BRAKK!

"Karin!" panggilku.

"Eh?! Dasar, Kazune-kun! Jangan mendobrak pintu sembarangan! Aku kan jadi kaget...!" kata Karin.

"Ah! Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau segera sediakan teh!" ucapku.

"Eh? Siapa yang datang?" tanya Karin.

"Itu, katanya Nishikiori sudah tiba dari Inggris. Rumahnya tepat ada di depan rumah kita" jawabku.

"EH?! Michi akan datang! Wow! Aku ingin lihat Tama-tan~!" kata Karin.

"Mama~" panggil Suzune.

"Suzune-kun~" Karin langsung memeluk Suzune.

"Mama, papa, siapa yang akan datang?" tanya Suzune.

"Itu, teman papamu akan datang. Dia dari Inggris datang bersama Ami-chan dan Tama-tan" jawab Karin.

"Eh? Siapa Tamaᅳ"

"KARINNN...! CEPAT SIAPKAN TEH...!" bentakku.

"Ah! Iya, iya!" ucap Karin langsung memberikan Suzune padaku.

"Hahh.. dasar Karin ini..." kataku.

"Papa.." panggil Suzune.

"Ah, iya? Ada apa, Suzune?" tanyaku.

"Jangan sering memarahi mama.. Kan mama kasihan..." ucap Suzune.

"Hm... Iya, papa berjanji akan menyayangi kalian.." kataku.

Kemudian, ku letakkan Suzune di bawah.

"Kenapa Nishikiori belum datang, ya? Katanya dia mau datang sekarang.." kataku.

**Michiru POV**

Aku terus menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri. Mana ya rumah Kazune-kun?

'Rumahku yang pagarnya berwarna hitam'

"Iya, sih.. Rumahnya yang berpagar hitam.. Tapi kan rumah berpagar hitam tidak hanya 1 disini! Kazune-kun!" ucapku.

Di depan rumahku, terdapat 3 rumah yang pagarnya berwarna hitam. Pantas saja, aku tak tau mana rumah Kazune yang sebenarnya.

"Otou-sama..." panggil Tamae.

"Hm? Ada apa, Tama-tan?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya rumahnya yang mana?" tanya balik Tamae.

"EᅳEh... Ntahlah..." jawabku bingung.

Kalau begini sih, aku dan Tamae nyasar di depan rumah sendiri. Kazune! Tolong aku...! (Author: =_=?)

.

.

.

**Tsudzuku~**

Gimana crossover pertamaku, readers? XD

Jelek, ya?

Ya... Semoga chapter selanjutnya lebih seru

Gomennasai cerita ini lebih pendek

Janji deh, chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang ^^

Review, ya~ :D


	2. Chapter Gaje

Minna! XD Gomen ne telat update... Rasanya udah 2 tahun ._. Benar? Ah, lupakan saja! XD *author dihajar readers* Ok, silahkan dibaca~

**Doki-doki Tamatan & Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Schola Nova © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJETOT, TYPO, OOC, OOT, ANEH, DLL  
**

.

.

.

**No wa yoma sete~!**

**Kazune POV**

Wakh, gila ini, udah sejam kok Nishikiori belum datang juga? OI! NISHIKIORI! LO JADI DATANG GA, SIH?! (**Author**: Kazune angry mode on :P)

"KAZUNE-KUN! Katanya Micchi mau datang, mana buktinya?! Ini teh juga sudah dingin!" kata Karin marah-marah.

"SABAR! Aku juga ga tau kenapa Nishikiori lama buangeett...!" balasku (**Author**: Kazune lebay mode on XD).

"MAMA! PAPA! JANGAN BERANTEMM!" Suzune malah ikut-ikut campur.

"Kita ga berantem kok, Suzune-kun..." kata Karin sambil memeluk Suzune.

"Aku pengen ketemu Tama-chaannn~ Kenapa mereka belum datang juga?" tanya Suzune.

"Coba kamu periksa ke rumah Micchi aja. Siapa tau sekarang dia lagi butuh bantuanmu" usul Karin.

Aku setuju dengan usul Karin. Untuk itu, aku pun berjalan keluar. Dan ketika membuka pintu, aku ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Nishikiori dan anaknya, Tama mendadak menjadi hitam gosong layaknya baru dibakar.

"Kazune~ Akhirnya ketemu juga! Kyaa!" Nishikiori langsung memelukku.

"Oi! Oi! Kenapa kau jadi begini?!" tanyaku.

"Tadi habis diserang tetangga... Lagian, kenapa kamu ga bilang selengkapnya tentang rumahmu?! Yang pagar hitam itu ada 3, Kazune-kun!" kata Nishikiori.

"Oh iya.. Kenapa aku jadi goblok begini, ya?" tanyaku heran.

Karin yang (mungkin) mendengarnya langsung menjawab, "Mungkin otakmu telah tertukar denganku!" jawabnya.

"_Geez_... Ya sudah, ayo masuk" ajakku.

**Suzune POV**

Aku melihat ada seorang anak perempuan bersama dengan Michiru nii-tan. Wah, aduhai, dia cantik bangeet~ Pengen deh kenalan sama dia (**Author**: Ciye...! Ciye...! XD). Dia balas menatapku dan tersenyum manis. Kyaa~ Aku pengen mati sekarang juga (Author note: Ditulis mati, soalnya kalau pingsan udah terlalu mainstream XD *author dibunuh*).

"Ah, Suzune, kemarilah" panggil papa.

Aku mendekati papa dan bersembunyi dibalik kakinya.

"Aku Tamae, Nishikiori Tamae, panggil saja aku Tama" kata gadis itu.

"Aku... Kujyou.. Suzune..." jawabku.

* * *

**10 tahun kemudian~ ***author digantung*

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ayo! Suzune-kun! Cepat!" ajak seorang gadis berumur 13 tahun yang rambutnya diikat twintail.

"Sebentar, Tama!" balas seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ dengan mata hijau _emerald_nya.

"Hati-hati dijalan!" kata Karin.

Pemuda ituᅳKujyou Suzune, menaiki sepedanya. Kemudian, gadis berambut twintailᅳNishikiori Tamae itu duduk dibelakangnya.

"YOSH! Hari pertama di SMP dimulai!" seru Suzune.

"GO!" kata Tamae semangat.

Suzune pun mulai mengayuhkan sepedanya sehingga sepeda itu berjalan. Mereka akan bersekolah disekolah yang baru, yaitu Sakura Gaoka atau bisa dibilang _Seiei Gakuen_ (Akademi Elit).

* * *

"Eh? Kok kelihatannya cantik banget?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ dengan mata biru _azure_nya.

"Kenapa, _ojii-sama_~? Aku, ya yang _ojii-sama_ bilang~?" tanya gadis berambut ungu kehitaman itu narsis.

"Siapa sih yang mau sama kamu, Miharu? Bweee!" kata pemuda itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Ya, gadis berambut ungu kehitaman itu terus mengikuti pemuda itu membuatnya tambah kesal.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" kata pemuda itu.

"Yo, Akane-san!" panggil seseorang.

"Um?" pemuda yang dipanggil Akane itu menengok.

"Akhirnya, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu!" katanya.

"Ada apa sih, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Akane.

"Ke sinilah!" kata Hyuuga langsung menarik Akane.

Setidaknya, Akane bersyukur karena akhirnya ia tidak diikuti oleh Miharu lagi walaupun harus pasrah ditarik secara paksa oleh Hyuuga.

**Tamae POV**

_Sugoi_...! Sekolahnya beneran besar!

"Besarnya... Ga sia-sia aku pindah ke Tokyo" kataku.

"Masuk yuk, Tama!" ajak Suzune sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku pun mengikutinya berjalan dilorong-lorong kelas dan ketika masuk kelas, aku mendapati seorang pemuda yang... _hansamu ne_... Semoga saja aku ga _blushing_ sekarang.

"Eh? Ayo masuk" kata orang disebelahnya.

Aku dan Suzune duduk bersama dimeja paling depan, tapi mejanya pisah-pisah (satu-satu gitu). Wah, ku lihat banyak gadis yang kagum+blushing+malu+gugup+grogi+(**Tamae**: WOI! JANGAN KEBANYAKAN! *ngelempar author apel*) lupakan saja yang tadi. Pokoknya, pemuda yang berdiri di depan sekarang ganteng banget~

"_Hai_, dia Tsukiakanemiko, teman sekelas kalian yang baru (pastilah!). Tapi, dianjurkan untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya dan jika ia mendekati seseorang, jangan dihalangi (kayak fans gitu, lho). Nah, kau bisa duduk disebelah meja Nishikiori Tamae, gadis itu, Akane" kata orang disebelahnya.

"..." Ia terdiam dan berjalan ke meja yang ada disebelah mejaku.

'_Tuhan... Aku benar-benar ingin mati sekarang, dia sumpah ganteng bangeeet...!_' pikirku.

"Aku Nishikiori Tamae, yoroshiku!" kataku sok akrab.

"... Tsukiakanemiko" balasnya.

'_KYAA~! Dibales!_' pikirku.

"Oke, ayo kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" kata orang itu, oh, dia _sensei_?

"Tidak upacara dulu?" tanya murid-murid lain.

"Tidak! Kami tidak menggunakan sistem upacara seperti orang tua kalian dulu bersekolah disini!" jawabnya.

'_Darimana dia tau kalau orang tua kami semua pernah bersekolah disini...?_' pikirku.

"Wah... Sekolah apaan ini?" tanya murid-murid.

'_Jangan salahkan sekolahnya, salahkan sensei ini..._' pikirku.

Aku dan murid lainnya cuma bisa bersweatdrop-ria. Kira-kira bakal terjadi apa lagi setelah ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku~**

Waaa...! Gomennasai, minna-san!

Pasti jelek banget

Pendek lagi X(

Hontou ni gomen!

Review, ya?


End file.
